


Kiss My Future Bright

by tlakht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: It happens out of the blue – at least for Dean – but he has a pleasant beer buzz going on and he’s never been one to turn down a kiss, so he only needs a moment to process what’s going on before he kisses back. It’s different, feeling stubble against his skin and strong hands on his waist and jaw, but it’s surprisingly, undeniably good, all slow and intense, intoxicating his senses further. He doesn’t even care that he’s in a bar, kissing a dude – or at least someone who appears like a dude to everyone else – or that Sam might return from the bathroom and see them.





	Kiss My Future Bright

It happens out of the blue – at least for Dean – but he has a pleasant beer buzz going on and he’s never been one to turn down a kiss, so he only needs a moment to process what’s going on before he kisses back. It’s different, feeling stubble against his skin and strong hands on his waist and jaw, but it’s surprisingly, undeniably  _good_ , all slow and intense, intoxicating his senses further. He doesn’t even care that he’s in a bar, kissing a dude – or at least someone who appears like a dude to everyone else – or that Sam might return from the bathroom and see them. **  
**

He laughs breathlessly when their lips part. “That was unexpected.”

Cas hums, a smile tugging at his lips. “Was it really?” The words are spoken into the few inches of space that separates them, his breath hitting Dean’s cheek. “I have been anticipating that for years.”

“Years?” Dean can’t quite keep the surprise out of his voice, and he pulls back to search Cas’s eyes. He thought it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, an alcohol-induced impulse. “Years" implies feelings.

“Yes, I –” Cas freezes suddenly, and then looks at Dean intently. Warily. “Dean, why did you kiss me back?”

“Honestly?” Dean feels bad about what he’s about to say, but he’s not going to lie. “I just kinda went with it.” He knows Cas well enough to recognise the signs that the angel wants to bolt, so he grabs his wrist. “But, Cas… it was nice. I wouldn’t mind doing that again, any time you want.”

Cas shakes his head and goes to pull away, but it seems he can’t bring himself to break Dean’s hold on him, angel strength be damned, and he remains where he is, although he doesn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “No. I don’t want that. Not if that’s all it’s going to be.”

Dean thinks he knows the answer, but he asks anyway: “What do you want it to be, then?”

“It doesn’t matter.” There’s a rueful smile on Cas’s face that quickly turns down at the edges. “I thought perhaps you wanted the same thing, but it seems I was wrong.”

“Let me guess.” Dean eases up on his grip on Cas’s wrist and rubs gentle circles into it with his thumb. “A relationship?” The way Cas doesn’t answer is answer enough, and Dean makes a split-second decision – the easiest one he’s ever made. “’Cause we can do that if you want.”

A distraught look passes across Cas’s face, and he shakes his head. “Dean, I can’t. I appreciate you trying to accommodate my wishes, but you shouldn’t. If you don’t love me, then…”

“Who said I don’t?” Dean interrupts, needing Cas to know if he doesn’t already. “With all we’ve been through together, everything we’ve done for each other… Of course I do.”

“But you’re not  _in_  love with me.”

“What’s the difference? ’Cause I’ll tell you, Cas, the way I feel about you? I’m pretty sure that’s how old, married people feel about each other, long after the hormonal honeymoon phase is over. Y’know, all deep, abiding love and security and shit. And I gotta say, spending the rest of my life with you…” Dean’s lips twitch up. “Sounds pretty awesome to me. Hell, I don’t think I can even imagine living to a ripe old age without you.”

Cas shakes his head, looking resigned. “You love me as a friend, Dean. That’s not what relationships are built on.”

Dean exhales a soft laugh through his nose, his mouth quirked. “Okay, look, I’m sorry, but you couldn’t be more wrong. Friendship is what all the best relationships are built on. And…” He sucks in a slow breath at the memory of their spectacular kiss. Takes in Cas’s handsome face, his eyes and his jawline that he’s never taken much notice of before, but now that he’s aware that Cas is in love with him, now that the idea of something more between them has been planted in his mind… “I have a pretty good feeling that the rest is going to develop in time. Honeymoon phase and all.”

Dean’s words seem to give Cas pause, and he looks thoughtful before he asks, “What about… intimacy? Will that develop too?”

Dean puts his free hand on Cas’s neck and leans further into his space. “I kissed you back, didn’t I?”

Cas pins him with a look that has Dean wondering what images are playing in Cas’s mind. “I wasn’t talking about kissing, Dean.”

And oh, shit. That look combined with those words definitely has an effect on Dean, and he huffs a breathless laugh. “I don’t think we’re gonna have a problem in that department. I’d say things are starting to develop already.”

Cas’s eyes flick down as if on impulse before he catches himself and meets Dean’s gaze again. For a moment, Dean thinks Cas is going to kiss him again, but of course, that happens to be the exact moment Sam chooses to return from the bathroom, completely oblivious to what’s going on and starting to talk about the lack of toilet paper in most of the stalls. It breaks up the moment, but when Dean later hooks a finger around one of Cas’s underneath the table, he sees Cas’s lips curl up into a smile, and for the first time in what seems like forever, Dean actually finds himself looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the fic on tumblr [here](https://tlakht.tumblr.com/post/185338763720/kiss-my-future-bright) if you want to support a writer by reblogging ♥


End file.
